


Loving The Hired Help

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving The Hired Help

Juno Thompson smiled politely at the young eighteen-year-old man as he came down the stairs. He looked haggard and worn out but had a sparkle in his eye and a satisfied smile that Juno recognized....mind she didn't need to see those subtle clues...she had heard the 4 hour performance downstairs as she cleaned.

"Same time next week Joey?"

She teased him gently and winked. Joey blushed slightly.

"Oh don't get embarrassed."

Juno said with a friendly smile and wave of the hand.

 

"I've heard Esme having sexy times with you and other young lads before while Carl's out, its nothing that shocks me. Go on get along now before your mother wonder where you are."

Joey smiled and wave bye and left. Juno shuck her head, smiled and shut the door. She then made her way upstairs and knocked on Esme's bedroom door then entered. She was intimately hit by the smell of sex. She smiled at Esme who was reclining on the bed with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Will the horny cradle-robbing Cougar be needing her bedsheets changed now or later?"  
"Take a guess..."  
"You know that young boy is only eighteen? One of these days his mother is going to find out about you robbing her cradle and she's is going to thump you."

Juno teased as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mind with how loud you were screaming his name...she may have heard you all the way down the street."  
"Oh please... she's fucking Carl."  
Juno laughed softly and bent down and began to softly caress Esme's naked body.

"Was he good for you?"  
"What do you think?"  
Juno smiled and lent further down and began to lick the sweat from Esme's body.

"How many times did you come?"

 

She asked as she continued.   
"Once, the poor boy has no stamina."  
"Mmmm give him time Esme you've only been banging him for a few weeks...it took your last project a few months to get up to the stamina level you really like....4 or more in one session."

She gently ran her hands over Esme.

"So do you need me to help...mmmm finish you off before Carl comes home?"  
"Mmm, yes please."  
Juno smiled and quickly removed her t-shirt and jeans and lay on top of Esme and began to kiss her.

"Mmmm how many gentlemen callers do you have lined up for tomorrow?

She asked as she kissed her.   
"Two."  
Juno purred as she began to suckle on Esme's breasts.

“Mmmm who?"  
"Luke and Clyde..."  
Juno began to kiss around Esme's stomach.

"Hmmmm which are they again? I forget."  
"Sarah-Louise's kids."  
Juno smiled as she kissed around Esme's waist.

"Are they coming separately or are you planning on being spit-roasted again?"  
"Separately... they apparently don't get on with each other anymore."  
"Such a shame. You should talk to them Esme...make them see sense."

She kissed Esme's inner thighs.

"Oh that reminds me while you were riding Joey a note came for you...your invited to the after game celebrations of the local 16-18 football team game."  
"I get the feeling I am the celebration."  
"And you have a problem with that? Eleven or Thirteen young males all for you?"  
"Did I say I was complaining?"  
"So... you'll be going?"

Juno asked as she got close to Esme's clit.   
"Mmm, probably."

Esme's breath hitched even as she came.


End file.
